Silescitphobia
by Celia Rachel Kelsch
Summary: A while ago, you suffered a traumatic experience. That day your childhood was gone. You had been best friends since you were a child. One day you saw lights and heard a scream. A simple forest separated him from you. You hate him, and the only reason is that someone convinced you to. Can he prove he wasn't the one to hurt you? Warning: There is cussing. Bonnie X Reader


**One**

It was dark inside the room. The only audible sound was your accelerated breathing. The lights blinked on and off violently, shattering your vision as it was unable to adjust. You looked around the room for some form of protection.

High-pitched wails suddenly erupted and you covered your ears to keep the raking sounds at bay. It was then you remembered the desk. You run over and hide underneath. Your shaking arms wrap around your knees and you squeeze your eyes shut. Everything becomes a quiet, peaceful dark.

Your limbs relax slowly, one bunched muscle after another. Drowsiness overtakes you and gently directs you into sleep. Briefly, before unconsciousness covers you, a whisper reverberates through the room.

 _"I am Bonnie."_

* * *

My swaying arms don't even disturb her deep slumber. I look down at her (Y/H/C) bangs which barely floated as she exhaled. Freddy had gone too far this time. By the time I had gotten there, the room where she had been reeked of fear. I found her under the desk shivering in her sleep. Freddy would pay, but that could wait until later. For now, my priority was to protect and take care of her.

She muttered something in her sleep and I leaned closer to hear her. "Why Bonnie?"

* * *

A small sound woke you. You didn't open your eyes. You feared if you did you would be greeted with _him_.

You listened for signs of life but heard none. Still you refused to look.

"You don't need to pretend to be asleep. I can tell you're awake." A deep voice murmured a slight edge of irritation present.

Your (Y/E/C) gaze snapped open and you saw a man. He was leaning against a wall, face averted from you. His hair was purple and pulled back in a ponytail, though some of his bangs hung out. He wore a lighter violet vest and dark pants with black shoes. For some reason he terrified you. You couldn't answer him so you just stared.

"You do know it's rude to stare right (Y/N)?" he asked then looked right at you.

You gawked at him, aghast that he noticed you were staring, and that he knew your name. "H-how did you kn-know m-my name?"

He pushed away from the wall and edged closer to you. Stopping in front of you, he hesitated before gently touching your hand. "There are things I know about you that even you don't yet know."

You rip your hand from his surprisingly warm grip. "What are you? Some kind of stalker!"

He tried to calm you down by saying, "It's not what you think it is."

"Oh, it is _exactly_ what I think it is buster!" You spat standing up, feeling too vulnerable on the ground.

"No, you d-" He started.

"Don't give me that crap whoever you are! I don't fall for this kind of shit as you seem to think I do! I am not afraid to strangle you!"

"My name is Bonnie." He says so calmly you are taken aback yet again. His name slowly sunk in and you remember something.

"You tried to kill me. You tried to _kill me!_ " You screech.

"No, no I didn't. I promise you that wasn't me."

"I don't believe you!" You back away from him, your brain sending terrified shivers through your body.

"Please believe me." Bonnie pleaded earnestly. "That wasn't me. I was set up." He looked straight into your eyes as he spoke, and you still didn't trust him.

Deciding it was the only thing you could do, you sprinted through the door, taking Bonnie by surprise. He didn't have enough time to react to stop you, and even if he had, he obviously didn't try to get you back.

* * *

 **Two**

I stared after her, shocked she would just run like that. She truly didn't remember. Freddy was the only one to fear here, not me.

I closed my eyes, wishing to relive that day. The day she called me hers and not Freddy's.

* * *

 _Outside it rained, pouring down to the point no one could walk. At least not without falling from the violent currents. A little girl came in, her hair wrapped up in an attempt at a princess's bun. She was so adorable and her eyes were wide with wonder as she took in everything._

 _I knew what she saw. Brightly colored animatronics performing and singing and seeming so happy, though inside we wept. Her eyes opened even further when she saw me. In her eyes, I was the one who needed her help the most._

 _She waited until the song was over then padded over to me. She tugged my hand gently and I kneeled down for her. "What's your name little girl?"_

 _"Momma says not to talk to strangers. Can you tell me your name first so she doesn't get mad at me?" Her voice was small and clear. The other animatronics turned, curious as to what was happening, Freddy especially._

 _I chuckled and answered, "My name is Bonnie. Now can you tell me yours?"_

 _She nodded happily and said, "I'm (Y/N). My mommy is over there." She pointed her tiny little finger at a middle aged woman._

 _"Do you think she'd like to meet me?" I asked._

 _She tilted her little head to the side and thought about it. "I think she'd want me to meet the others before she meets you," she finally answered._

 _"I understand that." I faked a smile, sad to have to see her go._

 _"I'll come back I promise."_

 _"Okay."_

 _She wandered over to Foxy and asked his name then told him hers. She repeated the same thing with Chica, but for some reason when she came to Freddy, she was more hesitant. I cocked my ear to listen._

 _"Hello little panda. My name's Freddy. What's yours?" Freddy called cheerily from where he stood._

 _"U-umm...i-it's (Y/N)," she stuttered out, visibly shaking in terror._

 _Freddy's face changed slightly but it was enough to alert me. I started playing to keep her safe. Freddy reluctantly turned away and began singing. The little girl retreated to her mom and stayed by her side until the song was over. All the animatronics left and she dragged her mother over to me, poking my hand to regain my attention. When I looked over her innocent face was grinning in delight._

 _"Bonnie this is my mommy, (Y/M/N)." I did a double take when I saw her mother was the manager._

 _"Always a pleasure to see you ma'am." I nodded my head in respect._

 _"Thank you for what you did, Bonnie. I would've helped had I seen Freddy's reaction. He always hates it when children are scared of him. He just doesn't take it as he should."_

 _"My first priority is their safety; it always has been."_

 _(Y/M/N) smiled sadly. "I know; that's why I hired you." She walked away and gave her daughter a quick kiss. "Let me know when you're ready to leave sweetie. I love you."_

 _(Y/N) cringed slightly from the kiss, like a little kid would. "Okay momma, love you too."_

 _I laughed softly then sat on the stage as best as I could. She crawled up next to me and sat as well. Most of the other children were already gone, but since her mom worked here she could stay as long as she wanted. "You do know your mother kisses you because she loves you right?"_

 _She nodded, "Yes, but her kisses have been different since daddy left. They seem sadder than before, not as full of love anymore." She threaded her hands together and looked away from me. Right as she turned I saw a tear fall._

 _I hopped down off the stage and felt the weight shed from my body. It felt good to be free off the cumbersome suit. I walked over to her and gently caught her face. I turned her towards me and wiped the moisture from her cheeks. "I promise that your daddy leaving was not your fault. If anything he's the one who should be sad for leaving a daughter as wonderful as you behind."_

 _"You changed." she said simply._

 _"Yes. This is what I look like offstage." I answered. "I want you to stop blaming yourself okay? You're too young to blame yourself for things you couldn't have prevented."_

 _"Daddy never wanted me." She blurted then covered her mouth with her hands, ashamed._

 _I looked at her, shocked. "Your dad what?"_

 _"He never wanted me. He would hit me. He never hurt momma though." Fresh tears invaded her big (Y/E/C) eyes._

 _I pulled her into a hug and gently squeezed her small body, afraid to hurt her anymore than she already was. "I promise I'll protect you, no matter what."_

* * *

 **Three**

You run down the halls, trying to escape him, Bonnie. You trip over a loose board and tumble, hitting your head. You see flashes of singing animatronics and your mother talking to a purple rabbit. You clutch your head, your suspicions of Bonnie increasing even more. You stand up and race towards an exit, any exit.

You crash into something and look up into pale red eyes. You gasp, terrified to the point of an oncoming heart attack. "H-how did you get here so fast?"

Bonnie closed his eyes and sighed softly. "You truly did forget didn't you? Your memories were tampered with. You'll never remember and you'll hate me forever. I guess this is what he wanted." He began walking away.

Despite your mind screaming at you to run, your heart demanded you to reach out, which you did. "What do you mean tampered with?" You gazed up at him. He was so tall you could hardly do so without rising onto the tip of your toes.

He turned back towards you. "Do you truly want to know, or do you just pity me?"

"I want to know."

He kneels down and makes you face him. "I believe that someone purposely made you think I wanted to hurt you. The person who made you forget is the one you should be afraid of, not me."

"Who would that be?"

"You are the only one that can confirm that. After all, I'm not always right." Bonnie stood up slowly. "But I will tell you this, whoever calls you their 'little panda,' shouldn't they be your suspect?"

"Can you help me?" you ask weakly.

He answered over his shoulder. "Only you can help yourself," then walked away.

A sudden flash of memory hit you. You saw the stage full of animatronics again, but this time you were talking to each animatronic. They told you their name then you told them yours. When you got near the bear, he told you his name and you shook in terror. You managed to stutter your name out. The bear glared at you, forcing you to take a step back, afraid he would hurt you. Music suddenly flared to life and the bear reluctantly turned away and sang. You tried your hardest not to run to your mother.

In the present you could barely stay on your feet. You leaned against the wall for support and thought about what you just saw. Was the bear animatronic the one who caused you to lose your memory? No it couldn't be, your mother had been talking to Bonnie, you were sure of it. It had to have been him.

But if it was him, why hadn't he called you his little panda?

* * *

 **Four**

I watched as she stumbled down the hallway, wishing I had been able to help more. I saw it only hurt her as I reminded her of her past. The only kind thing Freddy had done was make her forget. I look away and cross my arms. I couldn't help or protect her as I had promised and it cut me to the bone. I felt so helpless.

"She has to discover the truth herself Bonnie."

I started at the sudden voice and turned towards it. "Oh, hey Chica."

"You were expecting her weren't you?" Chica asked.

"How could you tell?" I answered, avoiding the question.

"The disappointment on your face when you saw it was me." She ignored my guarded reply and continued on. "It's as you said, she can only help herself. We all know that."

I threw my hands up in frustration. "I just wish there was a way."

Chica smiled softly, "There always is, you just need to find it."

* * *

You found yourself standing on the stage looking around. Nothing triggered a memory, not even a reminder. You were almost tempted to scream in frustration, but before you could you heard a sound. Your limbs froze instantly and your body tensed, ready to sprint if needed. A soft thump resonates throughout the stage area, bouncing off the linoleum and wood.

A hand clamps over your mouth before you can even scream. You slowly choke on carbon dioxide, poison lacing your feverish breaths. You are lifted off your feet and you try to kick your assailant. Your heart raced as you realize you were only harming the air. White dots speckle your vision and you force them open hoping you'll stay awake longer. You felt your body turning off, one part at a time. Your vision blurs and you let out a scream, only to be greeted with darkness.

* * *

 _Bright lights twinkle in your window and you stand to move closer to them. You reach a small hand out to try and touch them. The only thing you feel is a slow cold wind that slides from your arm through your whole body. You gasp in shock as it reaches your heart and shiver. You grasp your arms for warmth and look out once again._

 _You find that the lights come from your mommy's work. Curious you throw on a coat and leave the house. You quickly walk across the short lawn that separates the building from your home. You hear a scream and try to find a place to hide._

 _You duck behind the tall pillar and watch as man walks out. His hands seemed to be stained with ketchup or spaghetti sauce. Before you can take a closer look, he strides right past you and you freeze in place. Once the strange man is out of sight you dash inside and instinctively swerve towards the stage. There is nothing there._

 _Terrified beyond belief, you propel your small body to your mother's office. You slam the door open and ram right into the animatronics. The bear turns and attempts to cover your eyes. You duck away from him and run to the spot they all gather around._

 _When you see her there, your innocent world is shattered into pieces and scattered. Your knees give out and you fall._

 _Your screech of horror echoes through the night._

* * *

 **Five**

My ears perk up as they catch the smallest sound. I automatically assume the worst and dash towards it, terrified of what had happened to her. I stop midway and realize that I'm not allowed to help. The only way she'll find out the truth is if I stay out of it. I had tried hard to find the loophole Chica had mentioned, but couldn't find a single one.

I grab my head, torn between needs. In the end, the need for her knowing the truth wins out. The only thing that makes me rethink is that fateful day when _he_ hurt us all in the worst way. By striking at her.

He had made us all helpless as he killed her mother. He forced us to watch as he tortured her before she died. He hurt us all that day, especially her. Our little girl. I smashed my fist into the wall and ran to Chica and Foxy. They were the only ones who could help me.

A sweet scent slowly brings you out of your daze. Your head swims and you feel dizzy. You sit up as quickly as you dare. One glance around and you're ready to bolt when given the chance.

* * *

All around you was an assortment of grizzly instruments that made you sick just looking at them. Upon closer inspection you see your favorite stuffed rabbit. You walk over and gasp when you see it. Its eyes have been ripped out and stabbed with pencils. An arm was hacked off and strewn across a boiling pot. Its ears were cut to look more like a bear's and its once soft fur had been dyed a sickly brown. You back away from it, tears forming in your eyes. You had loved that rabbit when you were little. When you found it missing one day your heart had broke and you cried for days.

You whirl around and almost run into a figure taller than you. You back away knowing Bonnie had come for you. He had been lying to you this whole time just so he could get close enough to capture you. But then you remember the mangled rabbit and look up at the figure.

It wasn't Bonnie.

* * *

I rush towards Chica and Foxy, desperately calling out for them. Foxy runs up beside you and helps call Chica. She steps out of a corner and stops us both. Foxy nearly runs into the wall trying not to skid.

"Bonnie what is it?" Chica and Foxy ask at the same time.

I try to catch my breath then answer in broken speech, "Freddy...(Y/N)...loophole...help..."

"Ye can't find the loophole fer helping yer lass can ya?" Foxy asks, his harsh voice softening in sympathy.

Unable to say anything else I shake my head.

"You know we can't tell you. We can only give you hints." Chica's violet eyes say she wishes she could help, but knowing she can't.

"Then give me hints." I say straightening as my breath returns.

"The only thing I can give ya is a poem mate." Foxy says.

I bite down my frustration and ask calmly, "Can you please tell me the poem?"

Foxy closes his eyes for a moment to think. "Okay, here goes nothing." Foxy loses his accent as he speaks. " _A memory lost, you cry in vain. An olden love now set to wane. An enemy hidden deep in our midst. His sure defeat is love's lost kiss._ "

"That makes no sense Foxy. Are you sure it's right?" I asked losing hope by the second.

"It's what we were given Bonnie. You need to figure it out." Chica said before Foxy could answer.

I thought about it long and hard. I understood the first few parts, but it was the last line I couldn't quite fathom. "His sure defeat is love's lost kiss..." I repeated that phrase over and over. Probably looking insane, but it was the only way I knew that helped me understand it.

"Love's lost kiss..."

* * *

 _I sat on the stage, waiting for her. She had said she would come when she visited with her mom. She wasn't here though. Had something happened to her? Did she forget?_

 _I shook my head banishing the gnawing thoughts. She probably just got hung up by her mother again. Deep in my heart I knew that wasn't the case. Her mom had asked her to stay away because of Freddy._

 _"Damn you Freddy, you ruin everything!" I clenched my teeth together tightly to keep from screaming out my frustration. Why had she listened?_

 _A faint click rang through the entire stage area. My head shot up, hope rocketing to the moon and back. It was only Freddy though. A faint sigh escaped my lips and I rested my head in my palms._

 _Freddy's feral growl broke the silence that hung heavy in the room. "What did you say about me?"_

 _I looked straight into his eyes and spoke strongly, "I said nothing of your concern, Freddy."_

 _"Anything about my little panda concerns me." Pale blue fire burned in his pupils and he looked ready to kill me._

 _"Just remember Freddy, her mom is still here and she_ can _hear you."_

 _He said nothing after that, knowing I was right. With one last glare he retreated from the stage._

 _I sighed in relief then lay down. I closed my eyes and drifted._

 _A piercing shriek startled me into consciousness. Leaping up I ran towards the epicenter of the sound. I skidded into the little girl's mother's office and froze in sheer terror. Standing above her was_ him _. He held a knife against her heart. "If you even_ try _to stop me, I'll kill her daughter."_

 _The other animatronics arrived, even Freddy, just in time to hear his threat. I took a reflexive step forward and he pushed the knife slightly into her mother. I stiffen, afraid to cause her any more pain._

 _She subtly nodded, signaling for me to let the man kill her. If only to protect her daughter. "I trust you." she mouthed then her eyes closed and he plunged the knife deep into her chest. He laughed maniacally then dropped the knife and walked away, a smile plastered on his face._

 _Once he was out of sight I ran towards her. I kneeled down and tried to staunch the bleeding. I ripped off a piece of her pants and balled it up. There was too much blood. I couldn't stop it. Her hand reached up and touched my cheek. She opened her mouth and said, "Clean yourself off and hide me from my daughter, please?" She coughed and a little of her soul came out._

 _"Shh...don't speak or we won't be able to save you." I hushed her and was about to call for Marionette, but she cut me off._

 _"Don't call for him. He already lost his mother; I can't have him to see my daughter lose hers." She chuckled weakly and when she spoke again, her voice was raspy. "I can't...be...sa-" Her words were choked off as her lungs and heart gave out. I pulled off my jacket and laid it over her wound. I wanted to cry, I felt the tears build, but I held them back. I had to be strong. (Y/N) would be arriving soon; anyone would've heard her mother's scream._

 _I let my head fall and waited for her._

* * *

 **Six**

"Hello, little panda, and welcome to my funhouse. Please do take a seat," the stranger said with a kind edge to his voice.

"N-no thanks. I'd r-rather st-stand." You had no clue why, but for some reason this man terrified you.

He smiled cruelly. "I _insist_." He strode towards you and forced you down into a chair behind you. You sit down, your back ramrod straight. He kneels down and looks directly into your terrified eyes. "Do you remember me, (Y/N)?"

Your gaze hardened, determined not to let this stranger force you into submission. "No, but you sure as hell seem to remember me clear as a bell." You snap your anger a replacement for fear.

 _Crack!_

The back of his hand whips across your cheek quicker than lightning. You spit out a bit of blood and wait for his words. You were going to enjoy destroying his pride, word by word. "If you ever speak to me like that again little panda, the punishment won't be as kind." His mouth quirked up into a twisted grin. This man was insane, and you didn't even know his name.

You lean towards his face and spit into his eye. He jerks back and roars out his anger. You sit back and cross your arms and legs. "Did you really think you could break me with a petty _hit_? Honey, I've dealt with worse shit than your miniscule brain can comprehend. And I was a _child_." You stood up and looked him squarely in the eye. "Do you truly think you can break someone like me?" You raise one elegant eyebrow, challenging him to say yes.

"It may take a while my little panda, but I will succeed."

* * *

You both stand for hours and still he can't scare you into docility. Every challenge he threw at you was countered with exceeding wit on your part. Each time he was forced to think, he got angrier. You would laugh, waiting for his pride to crumble.

In a moment, he went from about to lose his temper, to being calm and collected. This shocked you and you lost your focus for a second. That was all it took. He leaned forward, and when you realized what he was about to do you dart around him. "Ah hell no buster! I'm not the type you can kiss and tell. You must have shit for brains if that's what you think I am!"

He continued to chase you around the room. For one moment you didn't look where you were going and you trip. You fall into a chair with straps. The man takes advantage of your clumsiness and quickly latches the belts. "As I said, I will succeed in breaking you."

"Excuse you bitch, but this feisty spirit is still intact. Quite nicely if I might add."

"That may be. But this bitch now has you under his complete control, my little panda." He grinned and the sight sickened you. He was right though. You _were_ under his power.

 _Wait_. _.._

What had Bonnie said before you left? You tried wrapping your brain around it, but you were too distracted by the man slowly closing the distance between you and him. He kissed you, slowly drawing it out. You narrowed your gaze and bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Dammit!" he bellowed out in pain. He turned on you and placed his hands on both your arms. "You are either very brave or very stupid my darling little panda-"

There it was again. _My little panda_. The words Bonnie had said. _Whoever calls you their 'little panda,' shouldn't they be your suspect?_ "It wasn't Bonnie that glitched the lights out. Nor did he make me lose my memory. It was you, wasn't it?

For the first time since you had met him, you saw pure shock on his face. "N-no, it wasn't me. It was Bonnie who did all that."

You look intently into his eyes and say, "If it wasn't you, then how do you know my name? Why are you so desperate for me to believe that Bonnie hurt me and you didn't?"

He was speechless. I stayed where I was and waited for him to tell the truth. Looking forward to him spewing more lies.

His gaze hardened and his pale blue irises became flint. He set his teeth and told the final lie. "I didn't hurt you. I was protecting you."

"Really? Then why am I hurting so much that it affects my soul? Why did I give you one last chance to tell the truth?"

"What are you t-" He didn't get to finish. He was hit on the head. He turned and faced his assailant. When you looked around him you saw Bonnie.

You were unable to speak. You watched as Bonnie ran around the man. He followed less quickly and more clumsily. Bonnie reached you without a scratch and deftly unlatched the straps. Out of breath he struggled to ask, "Do you...trust...me?"

Words still out of your reach, you nod. Bonnie leaned forward and brushed your lips gently. You were surprised at first then recovered and deepened the kiss further. You wrapped your arms around his lean back and refused to let go. Your childhood memories flooded back to you. Some sweet, some terrifying, but the most prominent were those of Bonnie. His promise to protect you when you told him about your father. The times you would leave your house and walk across the forest just to see him, even when your mother asked you to stay away from her work. And how much you missed him when you were apart.

You both pulled out at the same time as you heard an earth shattering scream. You saw _him_ on his knees, tears trying to fall from his eyes. "I loved you (Y/N)! I wanted to protect you from everyone else! The only thing I wanted in return was you!" You step away from Bonnie and stand right in front of him. You lift his chin and force him to look at you.

"Freddy, the only reason you truly took me was because you wanted to possess me. There was no ulterior motive behind it. You didn't want to keep me safe from the others. You only wanted to sweep me away from Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy because you were afraid they would gain my love instead." Your voice was gentle, but your words were harsh. "If that isn't enough, your other actions are. You blocked the memories of my childhood because you were afraid if I knew my past you would never have me. You set Bonnie up. You made it appear as if he were terrorizing me, when it was actually you. Yet again because you were afraid you would never own me. What you claim you showed through these actions, are the exact opposite." You drop Freddy's chin and trail back over to Bonnie.

"Freddy, next time you try to hurt (Y/N), I will not let you live to walk away free. I _will_ end you." Bonnie took your hand and together you walked away.

* * *

When you got outside, the sun was crawling up the sky. You turn to Bonnie and ask, "Can we visit her. Please?"

He smiled at her kindly. "Of course we can."

Together you and Bonnie ran into the deeper forest to reach the graveyard. Bursting through the gates, you fall into a slow jog as you search for her. When you find her, your eyes are already watering and you fall to your knees. You dig your hands into the cold earth and wail. Bonnie sits down next to you and wraps his arm around your shoulder. He hugs you close and you remember something.

"If all of you were there that night. Why did none of you try to stop him?" You ask, sadness deepening your voice.

"We wanted to, but..." he began.

"But what Bonnie?"

"He-" A pause, "he threatened to kill you too if we tried to stop him. I tried at first to save her, but he dug the knife in and she started bleeding. I froze, imagining you were the one under that blade..."

A tear escapes and your dam of hidden frustration, anger, and sadness overwhelms you. You start sobbing and curl your knees to your chest. Bonnie stands and holds his hand out to you. "Come with me. I have to show you something." You take it and he helps you up.

He leads you farther into the forest and stops in front of a weeping willow. The tree was decorated with Japanese cherry blossoms. They looked like they had actually bloomed on the tree. The same petals were being blown in the wind. They were rising and falling like ocean waves. Swirling as if in a gentle tornado and settling briefly only to dance once again.

Bonnie bent down and picked up one of the petals. He handed it to you and you accepted it, transfixed by its beauty. You turned it over in your palm and resting peacefully inside was a ring. Gold and silver laurel leaves intertwined one another and small amethysts were inlaid into the eyelets near the stems. When you looked up, Bonnie was down on one knee and his hands were held out.

"(Y/N), will you do me the most wonderful honor and become bride for as long as we live?" he asked his maroon eyes bright with love and affection. You knew he meant it and that he truly wished to be with you. There was no ulterior motive to his request. He really loved you.

You knelt down, stopping at eye level with him and reply, "Yes, Bonnie. I will marry you." You leaned forward and gaive him a sweet peck on the mouth then embrace him.

* * *

 **Seven**

As soon as you were at your house you made a few small plans. You didn't want a huge elaborate wedding but you did want to marry Bonnie as soon as possible. You decided to have it on the day your mother died, which was next month. Bonnie agreed to everything you asked. Even having the ceremony at the tree where he proposed. You quickly wrote invites for the other animatronics, even Freddy. You would've felt like a child if you didn't ask him to come. You could tell Bonnie wasn't comfortable with it, but he respected your decision.

The next day you met up with Chica. You both tried to find something nice that wasn't a wedding dress but still white. The only items you found belonged to your mother and it was too painful for you to wear something of hers. Chica left for a while then returned with a long white dress. The fabric flowed like water and it had purple beads that formed a pattern on the neckline, the edge of the sleeves, and the bottom of it.

"Chica, where did you get such a dress on short notice?" you ask, relief causing your voice to crack.

"Your mother had me make it for you. I just did a few minor adjustments so you would fit into it."

Chica handed you the article and you gazed at it wonderingly. The silk seemed to shimmer as the light caught it. "Thank you. I wish I could return the favor."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled softly then helped you try it on. "You look stunning," she whispered.

* * *

 **Eight**

You rushed to the edge of the deep woods and waited for the signal. It was hard to run in a dress, you observed as you almost tripped. A sharp bird call rang through the forest and you began walking, a smile lighting your face. You close your eyes and whisper, "Don't worry mother, I'll never forget you again. Not as long as I draw breath."

When you opened your eyes, you took in a sharp breath as you saw Bonnie standing right in front of you. He offered you his arm and you happily took it, knowing the love of your life was waiting.

And knowing you would stay in each other's lives for a very long time.


End file.
